Sister of a Sheriff
by harvestmoonfanatic123
Summary: Annabelle Grimes is just your average woman surviving in a world where the dead come back to life. Follow her story as she reunites with her family, makes new friends, and falls in love.


**A/N: Here's another story for you. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Walking Dead, all I own are Annabelle and any other ocs that might appear.**

**Chapter 1: Reunions**

**Annabelle's POV**

I'm walking along the highway outside of Atlanta when I hear a car alarm. A red sports car zooms past me; I hear a the squealing of tires and see a van heading my way. I step in the way and wave my hands frantically; the van stops and a man gets out.

"Rick?" I call out.

"Anna?" He calls out.

I run to my brother and wrap my arms around him.

"Are you alone Anna?" He asks.

"Yeah, I came to the city to look for supplies; but when I saw all the walkers I decided to turn around." I reply.

"Have you been traveling by foot?"

"No; my car's over there." I say pointing to my black slugbug.

"You still have that car?"

"Yeah; Carl and Lori with you?"

"No, I woke up from a coma to find the world like this. I have no idea where they're at; the people I'm with saved me so I'm traveling with them. I won't rest until I find Carl and Lori."

"Oh."

"Who's this?" A black man asks. I notice another man and two women get out of the van.

"This is my younger sister Annabelle."

"Hey, I'm Morales."

"I'm T-Dog"

"I'm Jacqui"

"I'm Andrea."

"Can she come with us?"

"Sure."

"I'll follow behind you in my car." I say.

They get into the van and I go and get into my car. I follow them to an abandoned quarry; I get out of my car. Evreyone gets out of the van but Rick; I see my brother sitting in the van. I walk over to him.

"Why aren't you with evreyone else?" I ask.

"I want to let them have som time to be with their group before I introduce myself." He says.

"Hey you two, get over here and meet evreyone!" Morales calls, we walk into the clearing. "He's a cop like you and she's his sister."

I see familiar faces; Rick sees them too.

"Lori, Carl?" He calls.

"Dad!" My nephew Carl yells.

He runs to my brother with his mother following. My brother meets them halfway and pulls then into a tight embrace. I smile at their happy reunion. Rick lets go and steps aside, his eyes meets mine; Carl looks at him and then follows his dad's gaze. He looks shocked to see me.

"Aunt Anna?" He calls to me.

"Hey kiddo." I call back.

He runs to me and wrap his arms around me. I wrap my arms around him and pull him closer. I let go and walk over to my brother and his wife.

"Hi Lori." I say.

"Hey Anna." She says, I give her a quick hug.

"Hey Anna." Someone says behind me. I turn ans see my brother's best friend Shane standing there.

"Hey Shane."

After the happy reunion Rick and I are introduced to the rest of the group. I think I'll get along great with Dale, T-Dog, and Glenn. We sit around the fire listening to how Rick ended up in Atlanta. I stifle a yawn.

"I'm going to set up my tent and get some rest. I haven't had a decent rest for about a week." I say.

"Okay night sis."

"Night evreyone."

I walk over to my car and get out my tent and sleeping bag. I set up my tent under some trees; I crawl into my tent. I unroll my sleeping bag and get in and zip it up. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

**The Next Day**

I crawl out of my tent and look around. I see Dale on top of the R.V; I climb up and sit down next to him.

"Hey Dale."

"Hey Annabelle, have some oatmeal. Carol made some and brought your bowl to me." He says handing me a bowl.

"Why?"

"Carol knows I make people eat."

We sit in silence while I eat. I finish and climb down and take my bowl to Carol.

"Thanks for breakfast Carol, it was good."

"Your welcome."

"For future refrence; I suck at doing dishes, laundry, and any other type of housework."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I see Lori telling Andrea, Amy, Jacqui to help with laundry."

"Oh, what are you good at?"

"Evreything but housework."

"Okay."

I walk away and head over to my car; I see Glenn looking at my car.

"Like my car?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Rick bought it for me."

"Cool."

"Yep; I've had it for a few years now."

"Cool."

We hear a commotion and go into the clearing. We see evreyone gathered around Rick, Shane, and another famlilar person; his back is to me but I have a feeling I know who it is.

"Daryl?" I call out.

He turns around "Anna?"

I walk over to him and give him a quick hug.

"What's going on here?" I ask.

"These idiots left Merle on handcuffed to a roof." Daryl says.

"Watch who you call an idiot; the one wearing the sheriff's oufit is my brother Rick."

"You're related to him?"

"Yeah, got a problem with it?"

"No."

"Good, so are you guys gonna go get Merle?" I ask.

"Yeah and the bag of guns I dropped." Rick says.

"I'm going with you." I say.

"Why do you want to go?" T-Dog asks.

"It's something to do and someone has to keep Daryl in line." I say.

"You think you can keep me in line Grimes?" Daryl asks, his tone challenging.

"I know I can Dixon, you should know by now that I'm one tough cookie." I say, confidence in my voice.

"Okay you can come with us Anna." Rick says.

"I'm going." T-Dog says.

"Me too." Glenn says.

"The group going is Anna, Daryl, Glenn, T-Dog, and myself." Rick says.

"You're leaving already, you just got back." Carl says, tears beginning to form.

I kneel on the ground and pull him into a hug. "We need to get the guns so that we have more protection from the walkers. I promise that I'll keep your dad safe." I say, pullng back and letting him go.

"Pinky promise?" Carl asks, sticking out his pinky.

"Pinky promise." I say, wrapping my pinky around his.

"We gotta go Anna." Rick says.

"Okay, Carl I have something for you." I say.

"Well be in the van." Glenn says.

I nod and run to my car and open the trunk and pull out my crossbow, a quiver of arrows and a titanium baseball bat. I run back into the clearing and hand Carl the bat.

"Use this to protect you and your mom." I say.

"Okay." He says.

"Come on girl, let's go." Daryl calls

"Keep your shirt on Dixon, I'm coming." I call.

I run to the van and get in; I sit down between Daryl and Glenn. T-Dog starts the van and we head to Atlanta.

"What did you give Carl?" Rick asks.

"My lucky baseball bat." I say.

"The titanium one?"

"Yep, he can use it to kill walkers. I told him to use it to protect himself and Lori."

"Thanks for looking out for him."

"Anytime Rick, anytime."

"Hey Anna, how'd you know Daryl?" Glenn asks.

"He helped me beat up some punks that were beating up my best friend Mark." I say.

"What did Mark do to get beat up and how did Daryl get involved?" Glenn asks.

"He was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was on his way to the pizza place to meet me when those punks jumped him. I heard the commotion and followed the noise and saw those punks beating him up. Daryl was on his way to the local bar, he saw what was happening and stopped to help me take care of the punks." I say.

"Intresting, what happened next?" T-Dog asks.

"I told Daryl to leave and wait for me at the pizza place. After he left I called Rick and he came and arrested the punks and he had Shane take Mark to the hospital. I was going to go with them but Mark told me to go and thank Daryl for his help. I met up with Daryl and bought him a pizza, we've been friends ever since." I say.

"Why did you stop and help her?" Glenn asks Daryl.

"It wasn't a fair fight; it was four to one. I helped her because I did'nt think she could fight them all at once. I don't think guys should hit girls." Daryl says.

"Oh." Glenn says.

_This is going to be one intresting adventure._

**A/N: How was it, I hoped you liked it. Until next time.**


End file.
